Full Moon wo Sagashite: Episode List
1- "Sore Demo Uta Itai" ("I Want To Sing!") (それでも歌いたい) Airdate: April 6, 2002 12-year-old girl Mitsuki Kouyama dreams of becoming a famous singer and of reuniting with her beloved childhood friend, Eichi Sakurai. However, she has sarcoma, a tumor in her throat. Surgery is needed to save her life, but the surgery could also make her lose her singing voice, so she refuses to have it. Her grandmother, who is her guardian, also hates music. Mitsuki secretly passed an audition at Seed Records, but her doctor Keiichi Wakaoji refuses to take her there as he is concerned it would make her worse. A pair of shinigami, Takuto Kira and Meroko Yui, emerge from Mitsuki's wall, arguing and not realizing that Mitsuki can "see" them. They are surprised, but introduce themselves and explain that Mitsuki only has 1 year left to live. Mitsuki sneaks out of the house, determined to go to the audience so she can achieve her goal before dying, but she begins coughing and nearly collapses. Respecting her love of music, Takuto uses his powers to transform her into a blond-haired, healthy 16-year-old girl who can sing without any pain. She takes the audition and, without question, the directers choose her! 2- "Eichi-kun to no Yakusoku" ("My Promise to Eichi") (英知くんとの約束) Airdate: April 13, 2002 Meroko and Takuto argue about letting Mitsuki audition. Mitsuki, Meroko, and Takuto talk about why she wants to become a singer. The shinigami find out about Eichi, and then Takuto and Meroko switch sides of the argument. Takuto thinks that it is an immoral reason for singing, gets angry at her, and flies off. Meroko reads Mitsuki's fortune and says that it will be her lucky day. Meroko and Mitsuki go shopping, and then Meroko pretends to be Eichi. In the end, Mitsuki tells Takuto that she really does love to sing and it's not just for Eichi, and the two make up. Takuto gives Mitsuki a whistle. 3- "Manējā-san ga Kita" ("Along Came the Manager") (マネージャーさんが来た) Airdate: April 20, 2002 After a day of school, Mitsuki gets a call from Dr. Wakaoji. He explains that Mitsuki's new manager Masami Oshige wants to meet her at the hospital. However, Mitsuki will have to be in her 16-year-old form in front of the manager, and she'll have to be in her regular 12-year-old form in front of Dr. Wakaoji, with them both in the same room. Since telling the truth isn't an option, Meroko takes it upon herself to solve the problem. In the end, Mitsuki and the shinigami manage to trick them. 4- "Uta ni Kometa Omoi" ("Thoughts On a Song") (詞にこめた思い) Airdate: April 27, 2002 Mitsuki's debut CD is already being discussed by her producer, Mr. Takasu and her manager. Takasu wants her to sing a pre-written song for her debut, but Mitsuki wants to sing a song with her own feelings in it. Takasu agrees to give Mitsuki three days to write her own song. But, Takasu doesn't believe that she can do it because she is a novice. He talked with Mitsuki's manager and told her that they will let Mitsuki sing the pre-written one. In the end, Takasu accepted Mitsuki's song. Mitsuki's 16-year-old self now goes by the stagename: "Fullmoon". 5- "Hajimete no Oshigoto" ("Her First Assignment") (はじめてのお仕事) Airdate: May 4, 2002 Mitsuki's first job at a lake for photo-shooting and evaluation starts out rough because she worries about whether or not she's acting sixteen rather than twelve. But, after talking to three high school girls, she manages to get through the day, now reassured. 6- "Sutajio no Nagai Hi" ("A Long Day in the Studio") (スタジオの長い日) Airdate: May 11, 2002 Mitsuki and Takuto (pretending to be a cat plushie) go to the studio to do a recording while Meroko stays at home, posing as Mitsuki. When Mitsuki gets in the room she puts Takuto down in the couch. While Mitsuki learns what to do in a recording booth, a little girl named Nanami sneaks in and takes Takuto away (when he was sleeping). During the break she looks over and sees that Takuto was missing, so she goes outside and blows on the whistle he gave her to call him. When Mitsuki finds them, Nanami refuses to give Takuto back. Nanami lies and says that she doesn't have parents so she can keep Takuto (she sees Takuto as a talking plushie that's why she wants to keep Takuto. Earlier he tried to escape but couldn't let him so she started to cry and he came to Nanami out of pity and started to play with her). Then she goes to a store with Mitsuki following and tells Mitsuki that her parents are right there (she points to two people working as baggers at the store). Mitsuki still doesn't believe it so she says something to Namami, and Nanami's parents hold her (as she's crying). At the end, Nanami gives Takuto back to Mitsuki and Nanami becomes Fullmoon's no. 1 fan. 7- "Furu Mūn, Debyū!" ("Full Moon Debuts!") (フルムーン、デビュー!) Airdate: May 18, 2002 It's time for Fullmoon's first live performance! But when a girl from the audition in episode 1, questions Mitsuki's abilities as a singer, Mitsuki begins to doubt herself. But she was able to cope up. In her performance, both her manager and producer was amazed with her due to the special effects they thought one of them did, but it was really Takuto. 8- "Hitto tte Hontō?" ("Is It Really A Hit?") (ヒットって本当?) Airdate: May 25, 2002 Fullmoon's debut maxi single, "MYSELF", is now on sale. The good news is that it's a smash hit. The bad news is that no one at Mitsuki's school seems to be talking about the CD. Mitsuki doesn't know what to do because she has no friends. And Mitsuki loses confidence when a she overhears a girl from her school talk bad about Fullmoon's song. But Meroko was able to think of a solution to advertise the CD and Mitsuki gained friends. Her new friends also found out about Mitsuki's talent in singing. In the end, the girl she thought talking bad to her song meant she couldn't find a place to buy it. 9- "Kiite Hoshii no ni" ("I Want You to Hear It!") (聞いてほしいのに) Airdate: June 1, 2002 Mitsuki discovers that Dr. Wakaoji has not listened to "MYSELF", and she really wants him to hear it, but Dr. Wakaoji refuses to listen to the song. Though Mitsuki follows Wakaoji and finds him at her late parents' tombstone, responding that he will stop "running away". In the end, Mitsuki discovered that Wakaoji has brought a CD of her album. She was really happy. 10- "Geinōkai no Okite" ("The Rules of Show Business") (芸能界の掟!?) Airdate: June 8, 2002 Mitsuki gets to debut on TV on a show starring Fuyuko Komaki. However, Komaki doesn't seem to like Mitsuki very much due to a series of misunderstandings. In the end, Komaki doesn't dislike her anymore. 11- "Kiken na Renzu" ("The Dangerous Lens") (危険なレンズ) Airdate: June 15, 2002 There is a photographer named Saegusa who has a reputation of destroying celebrities' secrets with his pictures. His next target: Fullmoon. In Meroko's shinigami booklet, the word "Lens" appeared backward which means that Mitsuki's death can be brought forward so she could die sooner than a year. It's up to Takuto now to protect Mitsuki since Meroko had to stay home to pose as Mitsuki. In the end, Takuto spooks him so much, Saegusa quits his job and leaves the town. 12- "Negi Rāmen to Seija no Ishi" ("Green Onion Ramen and the Saint's Stone") (ねぎラーメンと聖者の石) Airdate: June 22, 2002 Takuto gets mad at Mitsuki for drawing a terrible picture of him. He flies off and Meroko follows. Meanwhile, an old man collapses in front of the house, and Ms. Tanaka takes him in. As a show of gratitude, the old man gives Tanaka the Saint's Stone, a big rock that has the power to expel shinigami. So naturally, the stone prevents Takuto and Meroko from getting into contact with Mitsuki, which is bad because she has a job to do later. 13- "Chitchana Konsāto" ("A Mini Concert") (ちっちゃなコンサート) Airdate: June 29, 2002 Mitsuki holds a Fullmoon mini-concert at the Hiiragi Preschool. All the kids love her except for this one mean little boy, Taiki, who looks very similar to Eichi. As the day goes on, Taiki does a lot of bad things to Mitsuki from stepping on her foot to stealing her stage costume to wrecking the entire concert. Despite all that has happened, Mitsuki still feels that Taiki did all this for a good reason. 14- "Ganbare! Dairi Manējā" ("Do Your Best, Substitute Manager") (がんばれ! 代理マネージャー) Airdate: July 6, 2002 Ms. Oshige is sick in the hospital, and Mitsuki is forced to make do with her clumsy substitute manager, Kotarou Akiba. In the meantime, Takuto and Meroko are at a conference in the spirit world. 15- "Fāsuto Kisu!?" ("Her First Kiss!?") (ファースト·キス!?) Airdate: July 13, 2002 It's summertime, and Mitsuki gets a job by the beach. When Mitsuki gets harassed by three boys, an attractive young man named Murakami saves and befriends her. However, Takuto is suspicious of Murakami. 16- "Raibaru Tōjō!" ("The Rival Appears!") (ライバル登場!) Airdate: July 20, 2002 Mitsuki gets an audition for a shampoo commercial. It's Meroko's turn to go out with Mitsuki while Takuto stays home. Unfortunately, Meroko gets her lost when finding the site for the audition. What's worse is that the girl from the first episode's audition, Madoka Wakamatsu, has returned--and she's willing to do anything to stop Mitsuki from winning the audition. 17- "Surechigau Futari" ("Takuto and Mitsuki's Disagreement") (すれ違う二人) Airdate: July 27, 2002 The judges agree to have a camera test for both Fullmoon and Madoka, then select the best one for the job based on the test. Takuto flies off after Mitsuki asks him about his past, and Meroko soon follows claiming that past lives are forbidden to shinigami. Madoka gets opportunities to further her chances of winning the audition. Mitsuki uses the whistle to call Takuto, but ends up collapsing and going to the hospital. The next day, she leaves the hospital despite being sick, losing her whistle on the way. 18- "Hashire! Ōdishon e!" ("Run to the Audition") (走れ! オーディションへ!) Airdate: August 3, 2002 In Meroko's Shinigami handbook, the word, "Audition", appeared backwards on a page, meaning that the upcoming audition will cause an early death. Mitsuki has collapsed in the middle of the road. Takuto finds Mitsuki, in order to wake her up, however, Takuto must do the mouth-to-mouth procedure on Mitsuki. Transforms her into Fullmoon, and goes with her to the commercial audition. Meanwhile, Meroko tries to stop Mitsuki and Takuto from making it to the audition. 19- "Todokanai Utagoe" ("A Singer's Voice That Can't Be Heard") (届かない歌声) Airdate: August 10, 2002 Mitsuki has arrived at the Mermaid Tear Image Character Audition, only to find out that she is late and that Madoka has won by default. Things get even worse when Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji catch up with Mitsuki. It seems that Oshige is looking for the 16-year-old "Fullmoon" Mitsuki, and Wakaoji is searching for the 12-year-old Mitsuki. She and Takuto run away from the two. However, Mitsuki is depressed about how Oshige and Wakaoji may discover that the 16-year-old Fullmoon and the 12-year-old Mitsuki are the same person, how she can't go back to them, and how she may not get to be Fullmoon anymore. Meanwhile, the rumors that Fullmoon has quit the business floods the media. The next early morning, having sleep near the ocean, Mitsuki listened to Takuto's singing. She decides to tell Ms. Oshige and Wakaoji the truth about Takuto and Fullmoon. 20- "Meroko, Hitoribotchi" ("Meroko, All Alone") (めろこ、ひとりぼっち) Airdate: August 17, 2002 Despite being scolded by her grandmother, and telling Ms. Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji everything that has happened to her, everything seems to be back to normal for Mitsuki—except for the absent Meroko, who is feeling guilty about causing Mitsuki to miss the audition. 21- "Arata na Omoi" ("A New Inspiration") (新たな思い) Airdate: August 24, 2002 Fullmoon is back, and she's going to appear on a TV music program. Despite all the gossip about Eichi, she's not going to be held back. That is, until Madoka decides to do something about it. But, Mitsuki manages somehow. 22- "Wakuwaku! Soro Raibu" ("A Solo Performance---Live!") (ワクワク! ソロライブ) Airdate: August 31, 2002 Plans are finally made for Fullmoon's first solo live concert! So Mitsuki works all day for the preparations until she's completely exhausted. Everything goes well, until the site cancels at the last minute, leaving the concert without a site the day before. Mitsuki won't give up knowing Eichi would want her to sing anywhere. 23- "Ohikkoshi Panikku" ("Moving Panic") (お引越しパニック) Airdate: September 7, 2002 Ms. Oshige decides to live in an apartment that's close to Mitsuki's home. She calls Mitsuki, Takuto, Meroko, and Dr. Wakaoji over to help her move in. But, when Ms. Tanaka sees Wakaoji and Oshige together, she takes it the wrong way and thinks that Oshige is Wakaoji's fiancée, so Tanaka challenges Oshige to see who is more suited to being Dr. Wakaoji's wife. 24- "Otō-san no Uta" ("My Father's Song") (お父さんの歌) Airdate: September 14, 2002 Mitsuki second single will be "ETERNAL SNOW," a secret song by the legendary band, ROUTE:L, and written by Mitsuki's father, Aoi. Coincidentally, Madoka chooses to debut as a singer with that very song. Then Mitsuki and Oshige thought of requesting Wakaoji since he was in the same band. 25- "Wakaōji-sensei ni Onegai" ("Please Dr. Wakaoji?") (若王子先生にお願い) Airdate: September 21, 2002 With Takasu producing Madoka's song and no other producer in the business willing to go against him, Mitsuki and Ms. Oshige approach Dr. Wakaoji and ask him to produce Mitsuki's second single. However, Dr. Wakaoji refuses despite their begging. Until he feels regretful for not helping his old friend Aoi's daughter. 26- "Tsutaetai mo no..." ("My Message") (伝えたいもの...) Airdate: September 28, 2002 Wakaoji tells Mitsuki to think about what kind of message she wants to send when she's going to sing "ETERNAL SNOW." So, Mitsuki, Takuto, and Meroko rummage through the Koyama family's old things to see what kind of message Mitsuki's father wanted to send. Mitsuki's grandmother nearly saw her transformation, that reminds her of Hazuki. 27- "Zettai ni Makenai" ("I Won't Lose") (絶対に負けない) Airdate: October 5, 2002 Fearing that she may lose to Fullmoon, Madoka gets a reporter to take a photo of Fullmoon and Wakaoji together. This starts a scandal about Fullmoon and Wakaoji having a secret date. However in the end, Wakaoji has Fullmoon in a recording booth where she's sings without any hesitation. Madoka is left depress when Takasu had lectured her. 28- "Mituski tte Koi no Tatsujin?" ("Is Mitsuki an Expert On Love?") (満月って恋の達人?) Airdate: October 12, 2002 Mitsuki gets fan-mail from a girl asking for her advice in love. Mitsuki soon realizes that the mail is actually from her school friend, Kumi. Apparently, she has a crush on a boy named Machida, but she's clueless on how to let him know about her love for him. 29- "Arata na Shinigami Izumi & Jonasan" ("The New Death Spirits, Izumi and Jonathan") (新たな死神·いずみ&ジョナサン) Airdate: October 19, 2002 While Mitsuki and Takuto are out at a concert, Meroko, who has stayed behind at the house, gets some unexpected visitors: her ex-partner, Izumi Rio, and his partner, Jonathan. By order of the chief, they have come to investigate if the rumor about Meroko and Takuto using their powers to help a human child is true. When Izumi and Jonathan decide to check out Fullmoon's release of her second single, Takuto and Meroko have to keep them from knowing that they are helping Mitsuki. 30- "Eichi-kun o Shiruhito" ("Someone Who Might Know Where Eichi Is") (英知くんを知る人) Airdate: October 26, 2002 Mitsuki's old teacher from the orphanage visits her. She reveals that she now lives in America and agrees to look for Eichi there. Mitsuki tries to write a letter for Kazumi to deliver to Eichi. 31- "Gakuensai no Akinan desu" ("It's Autumn School Festival!") (学園祭の秋なんです) Airdate: November 2, 2002 It's not all fun and games at this year's college festival. Takuto transforms into a human to protect Mitsuki from some muscle-bound fanboys, and ends up as a contestant in a game where the prize is a kiss from Fullmoon! 32- "The Real Madoka Wakamatsu" ("Sugao no Madoka") (素顔の円) Airdate: November 9, 2002 Things haven't been going well for Madoka after she lost to Fullmoon; she got a new manager, she has bad jobs like cheap commercials, and people are talking bad about her behind her back. Mitsuki later finds herself in Madoka's home, where she discovers a little more about her. 33- "Shinobiyoru Byōma" ("The Illness Advances") (忍び寄る病魔) Airdate: November 16, 2002 Mitsuki's illness begins to worsen and can't go to Kyoto for her school trip, and Mitsuki's grandmother begins pressuring her to have surgery. 34- "Buranko no Oji-san" ("The Gentleman On the Swing") (ブランコのおじさん) Airdate: November 23, 2002 Mitsuki meets a middle-aged man named Sanada. He is able to see shinigami like Takuto and Meroko, due to the fact that his death day is approaching as well! Mitsuki and Sanada have develop a grandfather-granddaughter relationship. It turns out Izumi and Jonathan knew about Mitsuki. 35- "Eichi-kun kara no Mēru!?" ("An E-mail from Eichi?") (英知くんからのメール!?) Airdate: November 30, 2002 Mitsuki is haunted by images from a dream she had about Izumi for trying to take her soul, but she soon cheers up when an (fake) e-mail from Eichi arrives. They receive wonderful news that America may have the cure for Mitsuki's voice. 36- "Unmei no Shinjinshō" ("The Best New Singer Award") (運命の新人賞) Airdate: December 7, 2002 Fullmoon has been nominated for the Fantasia Music Festival's New Artist of the Year Award! While she prepares, Takuto and Meroko contemplate on whether or not they should tell Mitsuki the truth about the e-mail from Eichi. 37- "Furu Mūn kara no Okurimono" ("A Present from Full Moon") (満月からの贈り物) Airdate: December 14, 2002 Christmas time is near, and Mitsuki is inviting her friends to a party at Oshige's apartment. She is also giving out presents. Meroko decides to knit a muffler for Takuto as a present. Madoka's debut CD is finally released on Christmas Eve. 38- "Obaa-chan no Kako" ("Grandma's Past") (おばあちゃんの過去) Airdate: December 21, 2002 Mitsuki's grandmother refuses to give her permission to go to America, even after Wakaoji tells her that there is a doctor in America who can perform surgery to cure Mitsuki's cancer and still save her voice. Mitsuki learns about her grandmother's past from an old friend about how she use to love singing, but when her fiancé abandon her and her daughter (Mitsuki's mother) died she blames music for it. At the end of the episode, she decides to go to America without her grandmother's permission. 39- "Taiheiyō o Koete" ("Crossing the Pacific") (太平洋を越えて) Airdate: December 28, 2002 Mitsuki and the gang are now in America, and they are currently staying at Kazumi-sensei's home. Takuto becomes unsure of his feelings towards Mitsuki's upcoming meeting with Eichi. 40- "Nusumareta Pendanto" ("The Stolen Pendant") (盗まれたペンダント) Airdate: January 4, 2003 While sightseeing, Mitsuki loses her pendant to a group of pickpocketers. Mitsuki and Takuto stayed behind to search for her pendant. Takuto reveals his true feelings for Mitsuki. 41- "Eichi-kun no Iru Machi e" ("To The Town Where Eichi Is") (英知くんのいる街へ) Airdate: January 11, 2003 As Mitsuki and the gang get closer to Eichi's home, she is confused about Takuto's confession. Suddenly, Meroko notices the name "Eichi Sakurai" has appeared backwards in her Shinigami handbook! When Takuto goes to investigate Eichi at his house he discovers something tragic. 42- "Etānaru Sunō" ("Eternal Snow") (エターナルスノー) Airdate: January 18, 2003 Eichi is dead! Takuto tries his best to stop Mitsuki from going to Eichi's house, but Mitsuki goes anyway and finds out from Eichi's adoptive grandparents that he and his adoptive parents had pass away in a car accident 2 years ago. Mitsuki then runs to a cemetery reading a letter written by Eichi before his death and lies on Eichi's gravestone. 43- "Mō Nidoto Utawanai" ("I Can't Sing Ever Again") (もう二度と歌わない) Airdate: January 25, 2003 Mitsuki becomes extremely depressed after returning from America, and has given up singing. Takuto and Meroko have a hard time watching Mitsuki's pain and try to help her, but to no avail. Mitsuki's grandmother begins to worry, and takes her to different doctors after leaving Dr. Wakaoji's hospital. Ms. Oshige convinces the staff to let Mitsuki take time-off because she can't transform into Fullmoon in her condition. Izumi advises Takuto and Meroko to take Mitsuki's life now before her pain gets any worse. 44- "Kyōmei suru Kokoro" ("Tender Hearts") (共鳴する心) Airdate: February 1, 2003 Madoka searches for Fullmoon and locates Mitsuki's house. Mitsuki's illness grows worse, and she is taken straight to Wakaoji's hospital. While sulking over Eichi's death, Takuto recovers his memories from when he was a human. Meroko turns to Izumi to do something with Mitsuki so that she doesn't have to feel any more pain. 45- "Izumi no Yūwaku" ("Izumi's Enticing Offer") (いずみの誘惑) Airdate: February 8, 2003 Izumi lures Mitsuki to the hospital roof, promising to take her where Eichi and her family is, while in reality planning to take her soul. Mitsuki's grandmother catches her begging to stay by her side. As Takuto reminiscence his memories from when he was a human. He was a singer of the legendary band ROUTE:L with Mitsuki's parents; Aoi and Hazuki, and Wakaoji. 46- "Shingetsu no Yoru ni" ("On the Night of the New Moon") (新月の夜に) Airdate: February 15, 2003 Although Mitsuki is temporarily saved from death, she still feels the pain of Eichi's death and is hesitant to sing. Takuto relates his past to Mitsuki in an attempt to make her realize how important living is, and keep singing the song "ETERNAL SNOW". He almost turns into a ghost for remembering his past, despite Meroko's begging. Mitsuki finally recovers from her pain by singing and realizing that Eichi and her parents would want her to live on. Also, her grandmother promise to always protect Mitsuki. 47- "Ikiru Kibō" ("Desire to Live") (生きる希望) Airdate: February 22, 2003 Fullmoon has return. Although Mitsuki's life seems to be back on track, she is unable to forget the fact that she is scheduled to die soon. After Wakaoji and Takuto have a reunion discussion together, they agreed to prevent Mitsuki from dying. 48- "Furu Mūn ni Narenai!?" ("She Can't Turn Into Full Moon!?") (フルムーンになれない!?) Airdate: March 1, 2003 Mitsuki makes final plans: to set her biggest live concert called L.I.V.E, on the anniversary of her meeting with Takuto and Meroko (when her lifetime is up), and she will head straight for Wakaoji's hospital to take the surgery before midnight. However, Takuto's power weakens, which makes him unable to turn Mitsuki into Fullmoon. Worried, Mitsuki goes to Izumi for help. 49- "Mitsuki no Omoi Meroko no Omoi" ("Mitsuki's Feelings - Meroko's Feelings") (満月の思い·めろこの思い) Airdate: March 8, 2003 Izumi tells Mitsuki and Meroko about a way to prevent Takuto from becoming a ghost: a mystic lily known as the Flower of Forgetfulness, where its accessible on the Lunar eclipse in the spirit world. If Takuto ingests the flower, he will forget his human memories, which will stop his impending disappearance. However, the flower will not only erase his human memories, but all of his memories as a Shinigami as well, including his time with Mitsuki and Meroko. Meroko manages to retrieve the flower just in time. 50- "Dōshite mo Ienai" ("I Just Can't Tell Him") (どうしても言えない) Airdate: March 15, 2003 Mitsuki hesitates on telling Takuto about the Flower of Forgetfulness. Takuto confesses his love for Mitsuki, and Mitsuki wrestles with her feelings for Takuto and Eichi. In the end, Meroko helps Mitsuki decide that she loves them both. Mitsuki tells Takuto about the flower and admits she loves him as well. They kiss, and Takuto takes the flower. 51- "Unmei no Hi" ("Day of Destiny") (運命の日) Airdate: March 22, 2003 It's not only the day of Fullmoon's L.I.V.E concert, but it is also the day Mitsuki is fated to die. With the Flower of Forgetfulness working its magic, Takuto's powers should be returning, but he is still unable to transform Mitsuki, so Meroko decides to share some of her own physical power to him. 52- "Furu Mūn o Sagashite" ("Searching For The Full Moon") (満月をさがして) Airdate: March 29, 2003 Near the end of the concert, Fullmoon informs the audience that she will be taking a temporary leave. During the last song "LOVE CHRONICLE", Takuto and Meroko disappear, and the Death Master says that they will be punished for their actions, and Mitsuki will die. However, Meroko becomes an angel for showing true kindness, Takuto becomes human again having another chance. Izumi actually helped maintain Mitsuki's last transformation in the end. Mitsuki agrees to take the surgery and luckily, she is able to keep her voice. She can no longer see the shinigami, then meets the angel Meroko who shows her the way to the human Takuto. Mitsuki finds Takuto and calls out his name and remembers Mitsuki. It becomes a heart-felt moment. Category:Full Moon wo Sagashite Page